Sunrise: Twilight in Jacobs pov
by twilighter002
Summary: This is Twilight, but it's all from Jacob's p.o.v, start at the beggining of the saga, but experience it form Jacobs' eyes
1. First Sight

**Disclaimer: Okay, this is Twilight, but it is all from Jacob's perspective. Hope you enjoy, and if it's crap, then tell me to stop writing it.**

**Sunrise. Twilight in Jacob's p.o.v**

**First Sight**

School, boring. Friends, umm, we'll leave that for later. First sight at school, can't say that it won't be memorable. But what I could say is that I go to school in the reservation, my friends were the weirdest, greatest guys, and my dad was a superstitious freak, babbling on about the Cullen's being vampires. You think your life's weird?

Everyone knows that I'm the average teenager. Got good marks, and dad and I were okay with money. My mum died a bit back, and it was still weird with her not around. But that's where my friends, Quil and Embry come in. Never make fun of their names though, they'll tag team you, and you can't honestly say that you'll get out of there in one piece.

All was going well at school, it was lunch, and then one of the girls came up.

"Hey Jacob. Well, I was wondering, I like you and all, and um, well I was kind of wondering if we could go out to the movies this weekend?" Lizzie said. Her friend behind her was giggling wildly.

I looked over to Quil and Embry, who now both had idiotic grins on there faces. So much for help.

"Yeah, sure, what do you want to see?" I asked.

"What about that new comedy, about the retarded vampires who can't do anything?" She said.

"Yeah, that would be cool, I'll meat you at the McDonald's for lunch, my treat, at 12:00 noon" I queried.

"Okay!!!" She practically screamed, and then she ran off with her giggling friend, both of them exchanging looks.

I looked back to a now laughing Quil and Embry.

"'My treat?' HA! That's even better than the time you had the date and you 'accidently' missed the movie cause you got on the wrong train." Embry gawked.

"Shut up." I grumbled.

I ate the rest of my lunch in silence, while my idiot friends laughed and made quick jabs at the conversation with Lizzie.

I sighed in relief when I heard the bell go, and I walked to my next class. History. Great. We had the worst teacher, Miss Macreades, who dragged on, and on, and on, and on, and on, and, well, I think you get the point. In other words, it was the most boring class in the history of forever. I took a deep breath, she had something against me, and I don't know what.

"Jacob Black, I believe you are late?" I looked at my watch. God, I was late by about 2 SECONDS. Oh well. I just kept my mouth shut, and went and sat at my desk.

"Ok, today we will be doing Family history." Everyone groaned. That's all I needed to hear, I smacked my head with my palm. Great, what could I say, that my father believes that my great grandfather, Emphorium Black, made a treaty with the Cullen's, and that they returned, and there the exact same people. I could already see the big fat 'F' in front of me.

The worst thing about this class was that neither Quil nor Embry were in it. I was stuck on my own, like an idiot, waiting for this bat to stop crapping on about who knows what.

I looked at the clock. I had only been in hell for 5 minutes. 55 minutes of torture to go. I looked around at the rest of the class. I saw someone muttering to their friend, and then they giggled quietly. I saw someone that was about to fall asleep. I saw someone taking notes. Always one. And I looked at someone, who had put a headphone in their ear, without the teacher noticing, and now they were tapping their fingers to the music.

I looked back at the clock. Only 50 minutes left. I saw that she had written up homework to do on the board. Great, write a 1000 word minimum report on your family history, dating back 3 generations.

As I was about to crumple of boredom, the bell finally went. Everyone literally ran out of the classroom.

My next glass was gym, and I had that with both Quil and Embry. It was brilliant having gym with them, because they would always do the stupidest things in the class.

"Hey, Jakey." I heard Lizzie call out to me.

"Yeah, hey Jakey!" Quil did in his best feminine voice. I felt my cheeks heat up.

"Shut up." I grumbled.

"Aw, did we embarrass little Jakey Wakey?" Embry laughed.

"No, you pissed him off." I said in the smartest alick voice I could manage.

Quil and Embry looked at each other, their grins getting wider, and then they started laughing again.

I just rolled my eyes, and walked faster to gym, leading on two laughing idiots.

I changed, while listening to my 'friends' laughing about the 'Jakey' incident.

"Okay boys, enough chatting, get out there, and give us 5 laps of the gym."

Everyone groaned, and then slowly filed out to start the laps. It's weird, I'm getting much more fit lately, and I've started having growth spurts. Even more so with Embry. By the time Embry and I had finished, Quil and the rest of the class had only just started their last lap.

Once everyone was done, the teacher called us to order.

"Okay, today we're doing dodge ball." The teacher announced.

Everyone gave a small cheer, and Quil and Embry gave each other a high five.

We were evenly split up, me and Quil on the same team and Embry on the other. He looked annoyed.

We all lined up on opposite ends of the court. The teacher blowed the watch, the game began.

I ran up to the closest ball I could manage, but Embry was going for the same ball. We both met eye-to-eye, and I sped up. Embry changed course. We got to the ball at the same time, and we both threw the ball. The balls hit each other, and then ricocheted on random directions. I looked around for another ball, and saw that the other team had them all, and they were all aiming for me. Crap. And of course Embry was leading the attack.

"3, 2, 1, ATTACK!" 5 balls were launched at me simultaneously. I did the only thing I could think of. I just dropped. All of the balls flew over me, and then I started laughing. The face on Embry was priceless. Quil saw it to, and then he doubled over in laughter. I started laughing so hard that tears were pouring down my face. Then I saw Quil get taken out by Quil, which made me laugh harder, if possible. I got up slowly to see I was the only one on my team left. I stopped laughing very quickly. It was only me and Embry.

"Bring it on, Jakey." Embry yelled.

"OOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH, snap!" Quil blurted out.

"Idiot." I mumbled to myself.

Embry and I both had a dodge ball each. We started slowly circling each other. This is how most of our dodge ball games ended. Embry versus myself. We were always this competitive. But then the bell rang.

"Crap." Embry and I said at the same time.

"Okay, next lesson we'll be starting hockey, so bring a mouthguard." The teacher said.

Embry, Quil and I walked out of the gym, arguing about the dodge ball game.

"Dude, I so totally would've owned you." Embry stated.

I disagreed. "No way, I was totally in the zone today."

"Na-ah, I totally owned you all." Quil said in a gay voice, snapping his fingers in a 'z' formation.

We all started laughing, and then we went our separate ways. I had to walk home. Dad and I owned a little house in the reservation. After walking home, and thinking about the date with Lizzie, I got home, and noticed that that old crappy Chevy of ours was gone.

"Hey dad." I said when I walked through the door.

"Hey son, what's the grin for?" I looked to see that he was holding some extra cash.

"How did you sell that piece-o-junk?" I questioned, accusation crossing my face.

He held up his hands in surrender.

"It's okay, I sold it to Charlie. He wanted it as a welcome home present for his daughter."

"Bella?" I queried.

"The very one." My dad concluded.

I hadn't seen Bella for years. The last time she came down, she got pissed at me and went back to Phoenix to live with her mum. We hadn't kept in touch with her either.

"I'm going outside to work on my car!" I called out to dad.

"Okay!" he replied.

I loved my garage; it held my prize possession, an old VW Rabbit. Classic, but I still needed that master cylinder. I was fiddling with all the pieces, but I really wasn't paying any attention to them I was thinking about Bella. Hopefully she wouldn't remember the last incident. I was feeling strange. I felt kind of hollow inside and I felt all, weightless. I could tell one thing, I was looking forward to seeing the chief's daughter again.

But what was I thinking, I had a date with Lizzie this weekend, and if I bale, I'll never hear the end of the comments from Quil and Embry.

"Jake, are you there!"

I sighed to myself, speak of the devil, and the devil shall appear.

"I'm in my garage, what the hell are you doing on my land?" I questioned them.

"Well, if you must know, We heard that your dad is making his famous fish and chip extravaganza, and we decided that we can join you for dinner, and we already asked him,"

Quil obviously saw I was about to start arguing the point, "And he said it was fine for us to join you." He finished smugly.

"Well, why don't you come back when dinner's, I don't know, ready?" I questioned.

They smiled at each other, and I knew immediately that they were up to something.

"Okay guys, spit it out, I've known you for years, and I know your hiding something from me." I said, getting irritated.

"Well, Jakey,"

I sighed, "Could you please stop calling me that?" They obviously ignored me,

"We heard that the chiefs' daughter is back in Forks, and that a certain someone's excited to see her again?"

I smacked my head with my palm. God, I thought they were FRIENDS for a reason.

"Jeez, why won't you two just leave me alone?" I stated.

"Oh, getting a bit defensive, are we?" Embry said.

That was it. I threw my screwdriver into his head. I heard the satisfying connection between the screwdriver, and his thick head.

"OW, what the hell was that for?" Embry yelled.

"For being an idiot, and in inconvenience, and for invading my house for no apparent reason." I stated innocently.

"Boys, dinner's ready!" I heard my dad call out.

We stopped fighting immediately and ran as quick as we could to get the biggest plate of food.

That was another thing happening to me and Embry, we were eating about3 times as much food as the average teenage boy, yet we were still tiny build. Although, Embry was starting to pack on the muscle. He was just as young as me. It was happening to a lot of the Quileute boys lately. Especially that older guy, Sam Uley. He was frikkin' huge! Like 6'3" nothing but muscle way.

Embry and I finished 2 huge servings, and we were still waiting for Quil to finish his first. After dinner we went back to my garage.

"So, you need some dating tips Jakey." Embry said.

"I told you to stop calling me that." I said, in an annoyed, can't be bothered kind of way.

"Okay, number one; make sure you turn up on time. Number two; take things slow. Number three; if she slaps you, you've gone way to fast."

Quil was laughing his arse off, and I was just rolling my eyes.

"That's it you two, get off my land before I get Billy's wheel chair and roll you over!" I threatened.

"Okay, chill man, we're going." Embry said, holding up his hands.

"See you tomorrow Jakey." Quil yelled out.

I sighed as I watched those two trouble makers walk off.

I walked back to the house, to see that dad had put on the game.

"I'm packing it in early dad, see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight, son." He said.

I went into my bedroom and got changed into a pair of sweats and got into bed. I really couldn't wait to see Bella again. But was this thinking distracting me from the date with Lizzie this weekend. What if I got too distracted with Bella to even think about the date with Lizzie?

Quil and Embry were right, even if they didn't say it directly.

I was in love with Bella Swan.


	2. AUTHURS NOTE

**Very important must read**

**AN: **Sorry for the lack of updates everyone, we just moved houses, and I didn't have access to a computer. I will be working very hard in the next month to update on my 2 stories:

Undeniable wants

Twilight in Jacob's POV

If you have a problem, send me a message.


	3. Open Book

**An: I am so sorry that I have not updated. I have really been trying hard, but moving for the 7****th**** time has its toll. Anyway, on with the story. Please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: "Yes, I finally own Twilighttttttt." **

***Voice drowns out***

"**Wake up!" Person says.**

"**I still don't own Twilight?" I ask**

"**No."**

"**Damn."**

Open Book

Saturday, but I thought it was still the week. I had been dreading the date for the last week. I had finally realised that I loved Bella, and that there was no denying it. The worst thing is that Billy can see right through you. You feel like an open book, just waiting there for someone to pass by, pick up and read. It was that simple and easy. If you felt like that sometime, I would have had your sympathy.

"Earth to Jacob Black, hello, wakey wakey, Jakey Jakey!" Stupid, inconvenient friends.

I was back in the garage, were Quil and Embry, the 'friends' that they were, were making fun of me, yet again, for day dreaming. I bet I was never going to hear the end of this.

When you are feeling so weak from your emotions, it is hard to believe that your body runs like a zombie. You don't actually have any control over yourself, and when you have stupid friends like mine, the time you are dreading comes very quick.

"So, you have 2 hours till you need to go to your date, Jacob Black, how do you feel?" Quil interrupted in a reporter's voice.

I replied, "Well, I'm really pissed off with my two idiot friends, and I really don't want to go on this date."

"Well, it seems someone is moody. Is poor Jacob nervous, or is he in love?" Embry did in mock dream eyes.

I grumbled, "Shut up Embry." I was not in the mood to listening to my two idiotic friends.

"So, does Jakey love little miss Isabella Swan?" Quil asked.

"It's Bella, and I like her, not love her." I could feel my cheeks heating up.

I could see that Quil and Embry were not buying the crap I was making up on the spot. They had big grins plastered onto there faces. I looked down to see what the time was on the watch.

"Oh, Crap, I've got to go!" I yelled shocked to see the time was 11:30. I was due at the McDonalds at Port Angeles in half an hour. There was no chance I was going to make it.

"Oh, Jacob's late again." Quil said. I stopped rushing around, seeing there was no chance I was going to make it. I sat down again, sighing to myself.

"There's no chance I'm going to make it to Port Angeles in half an hour. Man I'm so screwed." I smacked my head with palm of my hand.

"Well, well, it looks like Jacob Black is going to have a new mortal enemy!" Embry laughed.

"It is not funny you guys, a lot of the girls in the school hate me enough for forgetting or being late to dates already." I sighed. It was no use. It was destined for me to be late for dates.

***

I looked at my phone 2 hours later to see that I had 5 text messages from Lizzie. At least I didn't have Quil and Embry around. Sure they were great guys, but they could sure be pretty annoying when it came to girls. Quil and Embry had always been there at the toughest of times, especially when my mum died. They were there in a time when I really needed them. Apart from the girl thing, they were definitely the best friends a guy could have.

I decided to get it over and done with, flipped open my phone, and started scrolling through the messages I had gotten.

Jacob it is 12:00 and u rn't here yet, wer r u?

Sigh, I read the second one.

Jacob, r u goin 2 b here soon?

I opened up the next one.

JAKEY, y rn't u answering me?

Wow, this is torture; I may as well finish the last 2.

Jacob Black. If u don't reply, this is ovr.

Thank god this is the last message.

That's it. I am so mad, I hate u Jacob :'(

As much as it hurt to see her upset, I really didn't care, because I was so focussed on being with Bella.

I heard my dad knock on the door.

"Come in dad." I said.

"I thought you were meant to be on a date?" His eyes were twinkling with something that looked like knowledge.

"What are you up to?" I asked suspiciously. He put his hands up into defence.

"Sorry, son. But I can quite easily see that you are distracted by something. Or someone." His eyes twinkled.

"Okay, old man, out of the room." I said.

I grabbed his wheelchair and started to push him out if the room. Once he was in the lounge room, I went back out into the garage, to my prised possession. My rabbit. I really needed to get some cash so I could find that master cylinder. I was getting annoyed being cooped up in the house, so I decided to go for a walk.

I went for a small walk in the Rez. It was always peaceful out here, being in touch with the wildlife. I always used to come out here with my mum and we would set up a spot and have a picnic. I really did miss her a lot sometimes, and I just wished I had Quil and Embry here to cheer me up. Those guys would always make me laugh and forget my sorrows. But then I thought of something that might cheer me up. Bella. I couldn't exactly remember what she looked like, but I do remember those big bright chocolate eyes. That was the first thing that always got my attention drawn to her. Her beautiful eyes.

I looked up to the scene around me. It was really nice. There were nice green trees, covered in a fine layer of snow. I hadn't realised that it had been snowing. The ground was a nice light white and the sun was starting to set. I hadn't realised that I had been thinking so long. I was glad we lived out here in La Push, on the Reservation. It was such a nice area, perfect for thinking.

I started to head back home, as I was starting to get hungry again. I realised just now that I actually hadn't had any lunch. No wonder I was hungry.

When I got back home, I could see Billy handing over some money to the local pizza guy. Good, that means I would be having a big dinner tonight.

"Hey Jacob, I got us some pizza for tonight, cheese and pepperoni." Dad said.

That was good, he knew how much I loved cheese and pepperoni, "And did you get it laden with extra cheese?" I asked.

"Sure did!" He replied. I licked my lips. He knew now I was like those hungry teenage boys. But he also seemed to have another look in his eyes now-a-days. A look that said, 'I'm waiting for something to happen to you soon.'

Billy was also starting to get more superstitious than ever. He was always going to these meetings with the tribe, and he was always on the phone to Sam Uley, for reasons I have no idea.

"Come on kid, come and have some dinner!" I heard Billy call.

"Coming sir!" I replied and started to march like a confederate and out to the kitchen.

We started to eat our dinner in peace. By the time that Billy had finished his 2nd slice, I had had my 4th.

I finished my 6th slice of pizza by the time I was full and when Billy had finished, he had rolled himself out to the lounge room to watch the game. I was never really interested in the sports, but I had nothing else to do so I sat done and watched the game with him. After the game was finished, I went to bed, feeling well fed and comforted.

***

The next morning I woke up bright and early. I had never really been a morning person, but for some reason, I was able to wake up more refreshed than ever. Maybe it was because I was looking forward to seeing Bella. I knew that the guys up on the Rez were planning a bon fire party, and I also knew a lot of the people from Forks were coming down. I really hoped that Bella was coming down to the party, because that would put me in the best mood for the rest of the year.

I started to get ready for school. Thank god I don't have history today; otherwise I think that may have been able to blow my good mood.

Mondays were always the best at school. We had English, drama, double mechanics, and double sport.

I got into some jeans and a blue plain t-shirt and went off to school.

When I got to school, I opened up my locker and got out my books for the first to hours. I then went off to homeroom.

When I got to homeroom, Quil and Embry were there.

"Hi guys." I called out to them, giving them a wave.

"Hey Jake." They replied.

I took my usual seat next to Quil and Embry and we talked general chit-chat before the home room teacher came in.

When the bell for first hour went, I could see the gears of Embry clicking. I gave Quil a nudge and pointed toward Embry. He started grinning like crazy. We both knew what this face meant. It meant that Embry was going to cause trouble with the English teacher. Embry and the English teacher always had bickering in the class. They were like mortal enemies.

"Embry, you know you are never going to get revenge on a teacher, it's like saying that you are able to morph into a big, giant wolf. It's just impossible." Quil laughed.

I started laughing to, because it was exactly what those stupid old legends say that the Quileute's are able to do. Turn into wolves. It was just impossible.


	4. Another AN, Important!

Hey everyone!

I just want to let you all know that I have made a trailer for Bella Black. The link is on my profile. Just to let you know, it is the first trailer that I have ever made and it also shows you what Jody is for all those curious, so if it's crap, I understand, but please no flames! If you want to leave a comment about it, just click that r and r button on the bottom of the page. I will be posting the next chapter for Bella Black soon, I have already wirtten 4 pages, its an important chapter! Until then.

Please leave a comment,

Twilighter002 


	5. A Goodbye

It's been a while, hasn't it.I probably won't be continuing on with my stories anymore, and if i do, it may be an update every half a year or so. Life has just gotten out of control and hectic at the moment. As is, I finally posted almost half a year later and it is this crappy AN. I'll be making a new Bella Black trailer to honour the unfinished story. Perhaps one day i'll start writing it again, but don't expect anything out of it to soon. i need to focus on my studies from now on if i ant to get a meteorology diploma in Uni, and perhaps even pursue a career in writing. i have already had a couple of ideas of my own novels that hopefully i will get published. But in the mean time, FF has started me off well. This is, for now, a goodbye and I may update again. I am no longer looking for stories to beta as well. But for the mean time, see you guys.

twilighter002 


End file.
